Disney shorts
by Furgemancs
Summary: I put here some short story that pops out my head. Enjoy them and beware. Some of them might contains violence or else...
1. Jack the Ripper

Disney shorts – Jack the Ripper

There were two disgusting thing in London, the weather and the tea. Okay... there was a third one. The evil that terrorized Whitechapel. The monster that everyone feared on the streets: Jack the Ripper. Nobody knew who was he, the Scotland Yard always came to a dead end, and he already killed three prostitute. These mysteries, and the panic from the civilians gave a great headache to Inspector Mickey.

On a foggy night he walked down the streets, his hat pushed into the head and pulled the neck behind the collar of his jacket. Maybe the cold wind, or the atmosphere, he wasn't sure which one made him shiver deep in the spines. He knew he was in safe, still... Under the pressure of the murders sometimes he had the intention that monster is watching him and laughs on his inertia.

Mickey just wanted only one thing. Sitting in a warm bar and drinking a nice beer with a special female on his side. He didn't care she was a prostitute, she was different than the other ones. She was the only one Mickey truly felt something for. She was the girl he wanted to protect with his own life. And her name was Minnie Smith.

By only the thinking Mickey's cheek turned red and let out a sigh. From his dreaming a sudden scream pulled him out. The mouse stopped and quickly rolled around in the crossroads, searching where the sound came from. Another scream sounded from the right, Mickey, with a gun in his hand rushed that way as fast as he could. He took a corner and he noticed a dark figure on the middle of the street that showed its back to the Inspector.

"Halt! For the name of the Scotland Yard I..." Mickey aimed the gun at the figure who now straightened. Something knocked on the bricks and a hand was dropped. The mouse gulped when he recognized the unknown "J...Jack the Ripper..." breathed the horrible name. The person, not waiting for Mickey's next reaction began to rush. A long, dark cape flashed, and he vanished in the nearest alley. The other ran after the demon, jumping into the alley with gun ready to fire, but it was already empty, he saw only darkness.

"Damn it!" Mickey groaned then turned back to see The Ripper's next victim. In the next moment his eyes grew wide in shock. It was a younger female prostitute, but those clothes, that shape. "No... NO! Minnie!" Mickey collapsed to his knees right next to the corpse. The girl laid in her own blood with blank eyes open in fear, her throat was sliced and her body was twisted in a malformed way.

Mickey reached down with trembling hands and closed the body into a mournful embrace. His shoulders trembled as tears streamed down the two side of his cheeks. "Minnie... my dear Minnie..." caressed the lifeless face that used to smile so sweet at him, and the mind he will never hear her beautiful voice, can't hug her delicate body was a big thorn in his heart.

As he embraced the dead female his mourn turned into pure, black hatred "Jack..." sneered through his teeth "You gonna regret this. Did you hear it you psycho?" roared into the night "I hunt you down and gut you! I don't care if I take my whole life for it, but I'll find you and I kill you... JACK THE RIPPER!" his voice surrounded on the streets. Mickey didn't see him, but he knew he heard the message. The message of his revenge.

END


	2. Bittersweet Dreams

Disney Shorts 02 – Bittersweet Dreams

Goofy was always that kind of person who loved helping his friends. Like a tame lamb he did what the others asked. Cleaned up the club, glued out the newest program all around the city, and so on and so on. Day by day, night by night he followed timidly what they said, because they were his friends. He loved to talk them, never minded the jokes, he also joined in the laughter. He was too silly to think them seriously.

"Hey Goofy." called him Mickey "A new cargo of food arrived. Please can you help taking them in?"

"Sure Mickey." nodded the dog with that foolish smile.

"Goofy dear!" rushed after him Minnie "The dancers need their uniforms. Please bring them to their dressing room."

"Hehe, okie Minnie." his ears flapped as he shook his head.

"Goofy!"quacked Donald "The program! Where is the program?"

"On tha way, Donald!" showed the papers high in the air.

"Goofy!"

"Goofy!"

"Goofy!"

"GOOFY!" his name was shouted and heard harsh knocks. Goofy's eyes snapped wide open, glaring at the gray ceiling. He slowly sat up, scratched his orange coveralls, while chains clinked together.

"Come." barked to him the guard and opened the door of his cell.

"It's time?" muttered Goofy. The other not glanced at him, and this expression told him everything. The dog sighed and followed the guard. So... he had a dream again... It was so real... Seems for him the dream and reality blurred into one big mass, making unable to decide which is which.

He not remembered most of the things happened. But the smell, it stuck into his nose. Blood. All over the walls. A flash. A face, distorted by fear and shock. Something snapped inside him. He wanted to stop... Bodies all around... his friends... he tried to stop, but he... bodies on the floor. He stand in the middle with blank eyes, his clothes were dirty and blood soaked his hands. Knife shined in the bare light. What he had done?

"We arrived." the same voice pulled him back once again. They walked into a small room, there were only some machines and a chair in the middle. Goofy stopped, his legs began to shake a little. The guard guided him and pushed him into the seat.

"I never wanted this..." rattled the dog as the other tied his feet and arms "I don't know what happened..."

"Sorry..." muttered the guard with sympathy and walked out from his vision. He felt they place a strange 'crown' onto his head and a dark bag over it, covering his face. In the darkness he heard the executioner's mumble. Goofy tightened his fist a little, something warm and wet streamed over his cheeks.

"I never wanted to hurt anybody... My only friends... Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto..." outside he heard a soft buzzing noise, his lips trembled "...forgive me..." whined into the darkness when a switch snapped and the line of his life was also cut in the middle.

END


	3. Black like Ink

Disney shorts 03 - Black like ink

It was so cold. And dark. He felt the pain right in the bones, ripping him apart from the inside. He wanted to fight, but he couldn't move. He tried to scream, but didn't feel his mouth. The only thing he knew he floated in the middle of nothing. In this endless wasteland sometimes voices echoed, pictures flashed up, persons he not recognized. His mind was blunt and felt like jelly. He just wanted an end. He wished to die many times. To make stop the pain inside him.

But once he felt a much stronger, sudden pain in his body, forcing his muscles to jerk. His system turned alive, his mind sparkled up, the heart let out a big throb, almost jumping out from his chest. In the next moment his eyes snapped wide open, but he only saw green mass around. He tried to breath but liquid filled his nose and mouth. He jerked again, drowning in the fluid. In despair he kicked and hit around, while his fist not banged on something hard, shattering it into pieces. Suddenly his body was pushed out with the fluid and he landed on something hard. He immediately took a deep, rattling gasp and coughed out the liquid from his lungs. He trembled as he laid on the floor, trying to collect himself from the previous shock. Slowly he forced himself to look up, leaning onto his trembling, weak arms. At first he not recognized the place, needed several seconds, waiting his vision to clear enough. In the gloom only a few neon lamp sparkled dying.

With a great effort he knelt up, sitting in a big puddle of green fluid. He slowly turned his head around when he felt something strange on the back of his head. He reached behind and, for his shock he touched a weird tendril attached to the skull, but this wasn't the only one. As he moved he sensed hundreds of cables sting into his spinal column and limbs. He yelped scared and with many painfull shouts he pulled out the tendrils from his body. His voice echoed in the silence. He looked behind and noticed a huge, broken tube he fell out just a few minutes ago. He crawled away from the weird container, in the glass his reflection glared back with scared eyes. The stranger had black fur, big feet and long ears.

"W-wh-wha..." he tried to speak, but only rattles and stammered words left his mouth. He touched his throat and coughed, his vocal chords needed more time to be usable. *w-what is this p-place?* asked the question inside his head then. On the base of the tube was a smaller board, he weakly crawled there and dusted it with his hand. There were some alphabets carved into the metal *O.S.W.A.L.D. Oswald? This name... why it's familiar to me? Maybe... it's my name?* crossed his brows confused. Leaning to the tube he slowly stood up, indeed his feet shook wildly, not accustomed yet to gravity.

Slowly he made a few tottering step around, each little stomp echoed loud in the empty place, then he heard a splash. Oswald looked down and for his shock there was a small puddle of black mass right under his foot. He yelped and kicked out, covering the nearest tube with black spots. He reached out his hand to examine the container closer when his eyes grew wide in fear. From his fingers the same black thing dropped, it was like melting ice-cream. He let out a soft shout and rubbed his hand wildly *Stop it, stop it, STOP!* As if it listened to his mind the dripping stopped and his limb became solid again *W-what's going on with me?* glared at himself Oswald, then he turned back to the container. Another shock striked him. Inside the tube floated a small figure that was exactly like him. And in the next and the next... in every tube...

"AAAAAAAHHH!" a loud scream left his mouth and shut his eyes tight. The horrible sight almost made him vomit. The fact each creature had exactly the same look was one thing, but all of them were definitely unfinished and dead. Many of them had torn body, without a limb or two, one was cut in half and the organs peeked out from the end of the body, the other was gut out. It was like a horror movie. Oswald shook in the whole body. Quickly turned around and began to run. No matter where, he just wanted to be as far from this grave as he could. He didn't see where he rush, so he bumped into a huge machine. He moaned and fell behind. The impact activated the thing, a huge computer and the screen buzzed alive. He heard a male voice coming out from the old machine at first really rasp, then it slowly cleared.

"At last. I finally made it..." the monitor trembled then a figure appeared on the screen. It was an old, wacky human, a mad scientist "I made the weapon that can erase that mischievous mouse forever." he showed up a bottle with black fluid "Now I just need a subject, someone who can posses the weapon..." the screen buzzed, like the record was damaged and skipped time. Now Oswald saw a huge laboratory "My plan is on the right way. I found the perfect subject for my weapon. I used up every bits, every little DNA, and nobody know what happened to him, hahaha. Now I just need to create the perfect clone, that posses the weapon: The Power of Ink."

*Ink?* Oswald blinked at his hands in confusion *S-so that was the black thing?* he the turned back to the monitor, there was another skip.

"Failure, failure, another failure!" groaned the professor, banging his hand on a tube, that contained a half rabbit "Always the same happen! Maybe my calculation was wrong? Or there's a malfunction in the system? Why..." the screen buzzed again, Oswald only heard his voice again "There's no use... the whole project is a failure, none of the subjects survived the injection. The weapon was too strong... they couldn't endure it. It seems my plan to destroy that mischievous is failed... just like the clones... What is that?" suddenly the camera showed up the professor standing out a window, fear and shock reflected on his face "This is impossible, this can't be... How could they awaken him? This is the end..." at last he heard a loud explosion and the screen turned black.

Oswald stared at the monitor for a while, trying to understand the informations. A secret experiment. The Power of Ink. These all sounded insane, but... he knew it's all real. And... he is the only survivor, the experiment that accepted the Ink. *That means... I'm nothing but a clone? A fake? Then who am I? And... why was I created? Questions... too many questions...* shook his head the rabbit, then noticed a stair heading up to a great door. Later he has time to get answers. Now he just wanted to get away from this horrible place. He slowly headed upstairs. On the top he once glanced back down at the laboratory with a sad grimace, then he turned the knob and opened the door. Dry, dusty wind hit his nose, irritated him to cough. For a few seconds he needed to shut his eyes, but when he opened them again a shocked moan left his mouth.

The field in front of him, until the eyes could see, the whole place was an endless, dead wasteland. Above him dark, ominous clouds covered the sky, not letting any single sunshine through. In the distance red thunders hit the ground with loud rumbles, and... on the far horizon a huge, black building rose. The epicenter of chaos.

*What...what happened here?* gasped Oswald in shock *This... this is the disaster the doctor talked about? This... is the present, or the future?* He hugged his own arms trembling *This is horrible... I can't let this happen. But how...?* he turned his head back at the laboratory of horror, and got a strange idea. *Maybe... maybe he has something...* bit his bottom lip frustrated, but had no better choice. He went back into the building and, trying to avoid any glance at the tubes, he began to search for other experiments the Professor made, especially machines.

*And what if he didn't make any?* rushed through his mind the question, but immediately shook it away "Stop being pessimist! There must be one... somewhere." Oswald rummaged over the whole laboratory until he finally not found what he was looking for. It was a huge machine with one single seat and many buttons inside. On the base the title told him everything he needed to know: Time machine. *Ah here it is... now... how it works?* he continued to read the description on the board *type... the date where you want to go, then push the green button. Hm... sound simple, but what is the time I need to go?*

With another great effort Oswald returned to the computer and watched over the video once again. He noticed the camera that recorded the film also showed a small date on the top corner of the screen. On the latest scene the rabbit stopped the film and narrowed his eyes to spell out the granular information. *15. 04. 2011. So... this is the day the world were destroyed.* licked his dry lips. He then went back to the time machine and hopped into the seat *Well... let's do it...* sighed sharply then typed in the date he wanted to travel. *Maybe a week is enough to stop the disaster... But now really... why I do this? To have a better future? Who cares now! I not want to rot in this dead place. Anywhere is better than here! And maybe in the past I can find out who I am and why was I created for." Oswald clenched his fist and raised it up "Let's go and save the future!" shouted loud and hit the green button. Around him the machine activated, zapping and sparkling it began to tremble. It lifted up a little, and in the next moment it vanished in mid air, sending the rabbit into the past and his new destination.


	4. Candlelight

Disney Shorts 05 – Candlelight

I lived my whole life deep in the ground. Never saw the surface, I thought it's just an illusion and the surface isn't exist. Since the day my breeder mother gave life for me I was a slave. A tunneler. I don't know why, but we did nothing, just dug the soil all day, until the horn sounded and we returned to our burrows. When I was a kid, sometimes we heard stories from a very old, blind duck, about a place where everything is green and blue, and a huge torch give warm light from above. We were all awed, but later we needed to realize, this world isn't exist.

The slaves were separated into small teams, two for each tunnel. I was lucky, because my team mate was my brother. We came from different races, he was a mouse and I was a rabbit, but we didn't care about it. We shared everything with each other. Happiness, sadness, love. Yeah... we were more than brothers. Since we never see any female in our life, beside our mother, our partnership were very strong. We were mates in soul and body. But it was normal in that place we came from.

One day me and my brother worked in a tunnel, when I heard something. Soft soil dropped onto the ground from the wall near me. I glanced there and raised the torch to see better. Where the soil fell off the wall a small bum appeared, and in the next moment a tiny head came out. I yelped and fell onto my butt.

"Hm? What's wrong brother?" the mouse stopped the digging and turned to me. I reached my hand and pointed at the creature, peeking out from the hole it made. The strange animal was full black, had really small eyes and big, clawed paws. When my brother went closer and leaned down to take a better look the creature squeaked and vanished in the wall.

"W-what was this?" I muttered as the other male pulled me up.

"I don't know... but let's not care about it anymore..." he said and went back to his pick-axes. However a crawled back to the hole the animal left and I peeked in. In the far distant, I think I saw something. It was bright, like the torchlight, and breeze blew my cheek.

"I think there is something." wondered as I knelt on the four. That thing made me curious. I picked up my ax and began to hit the soil right around the hole, deepening and extending it.

"Oy-oy, what are you doing?" glanced at me my brother confused and went closer to me.

"I-I not sure... but something tell me I must dig this way." my voice became excited. He wanted to say something when the horn sounded. I rose up my head and pouted. The mouse shook his head with a soft smile and patted my shoulder.

"Better we go or we get only leftovers." said and walked ahead. I hesitated, then grabbed a bigger stone and covered the hole with it. I stared it for a moment, then quickly followed the mouse.

"Hey... can you sleep?" I whispered in the darkness. I heard a soft groan right next to me and felt as his body twitch. I smiled and nuzzled under his chin, I knew how much he liked it "Brother..."

"Nhhh what...?" moaned the mouse, he not awakened fully.

"Have you wonder...?" I said, caressing his soft fur "What was that light?"

"Mhhhh no... geesh please sleep... we need our strength for tomorrow." murmured my brother, but folded his arms tighter around me.

"I know, but still... what if that light came from... the surface?"

"What? Don't talk silliness. You just know it well the surface is only a fairy tale." sighed the male "Stop thinking about it and sleep."

"But..."

"Sleep!" frowned the mouse firmly, but kissed my forehead. I flattened my ears but nodded and smooched him.

"Fine then... sleep well..." said but my mind couldn't rest for a long while.

Next day I went back to our tunnel and continued the digging, but with the new hole. I wanted to know what is on the other side. I had an urge to find it out. My brother ignored my new 'maniac' for a while, but then his butter heart pulled him back to me. At first he tried to change my mind, but I was very stubborn.

"Brother please... if we not continue the tunnel they will punish us..." almost begged the mouse but I still not listened. He sighed sharply, then crawled after me, gently pushing me aside "Let me do it..."

"Brother?" his action surprised me.

"If I help to find that light, will you finally listen to me and go back?" asked. My eyes shined up and nodded with a grin. We dug for a day, almost missed the horn's sound. We hurry crawled out and hid the tunnel. Just as we went back to the great cave hall we heard a loud shout behind us.

"M-497 and O-125. Come here quickly!" one of the guard trotted toward us. Our name, our code told us which section we came from and this sign were visibly burnt into our ear. Me and my brother turned around to face with the monstrous one. "How your tunnel is going?"

"Very well, sir, we just stuck with a bigger, hard rock, that's why we slowed down." the lie fluently left my mouth. The guard narrowed his eyes, but finally let us go.

"I hope we will find something or he gonna eat us for breakfast." muttered to me my brother and I invisibly nodded. I knew we risk everything.

It was the third day we worked on the new tunnel, and I slightly felt we became closer to the source. My soul were restless, sometimes I sneaked out at night just to move further. My brother worrying noticed as I slowly became exhausted and my power decreased.

"Brother please... stop it..." begged for a hundred times "This stupid tunnel just kill you."

"No! I'm sure I'm close to the end. Yesterday I felt the wind better than before!" I stated, whereof he shook my shoulder.

"You loosing your mind and I not want that! I want back my cheerful brother!" sniffed the mouse and kissed me. I slightly blushed and sighed in his arms.

"Just... let me do it a bit more... please brother..." whispered. He stared at me and let out put up sigh.

"Just a little more! And won't beg again!" he said and I cheerfully hugged him. After another kiss I crawled back into the small tunnel and continued the digging with new power.

I not sure how long I dug the soil around when the way became easier to go forward, and... for my surprise I felt the wind better. My hands moved faster, they got new power. Suddenly my ax hit a thin wall and the impetus pulled me out. I fell off with a yelp and I hit something soft. I groaned and leaned to my hands to force up and blindly look around. It wasn't bright like I imagined, but still... the light hurt my eyes. I immediately curled up to avoid the harming shine and my eyes stared at the thing under me. It was... weird... many of them came out of the ground and it was... green. I moved my fingers over it, and felt really nice.

When my eyes accustomed the light I slowly raised up my head and looked around. My jaw dropped. There were no caves, nor tunnels, I could see very far. Everything had... colors.. the 'ceiling' above me was orange, just like the torchlight and deep blue like the sapphires. I couldn't believe my eyes. I quickly crawled back into the tunnel to tell my discovery to my brother.

"Finally you back!" he barked when I peeked out the other side of the tunnel. "The horn sounded, we must g... hey!" his voice turned into a moan when I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me.

"Come! You must see this!" my voice was high again in excitement. First he resisted a little, but easily gave up and let me guide him outside. When I tugged him out he also yelped and curled up, protecting his eyes from the light. He had exactly the same reactions I had a few minutes before. He also touched the weird green thing under him, then slowly looked around.

"Wha...what is this place?" he stammered. I smiled and helped him up.

"I think... this is the surface." he made some unsure step around, then he ear heard some weird sound. Behind us was a smaller hill. My brother followed the noise to the top, then I heard a shocked yelp. I quickly went after him and my jaws also dropped.

Below us were a huge buildings made of metal, similar to the rock factories we sometimes worked in. And they had the same symbol we had on our short. I don't know why, but the place made me shiver, and I knew my brother has the same reaction. I touched his hand, holding it tight.

"I not want to go back..." whispered. He tightened his grip.

"Neither do I..."

"Then... where should we go?"

"Anywhere, my dear brother. Anywhere just hurry!" said the mouse and we rushed down the hill, leaving this damned, dark life behind, looking for new one in this bright, new world that called: surface.

End


End file.
